User blog:Puppylove1257/Ziriza's Frosty Adventure
Summary When Ziriza's icy magic gets out of control and freezes Axle City, Ziriza and Erina have to team up with Robots Blaze, Crusher and Pickle to find the ForeverFlame to save the day. Cast Nolan North- Blaze Kevin Michael Richardson- Crusher Nat Faxon- Pickle Ramone Hamilton- AJ Erina- Megan Biddix Ziriza- Makayla Fisher Transcript (Blaze, AJ, Crusher, and Pickle are playing ball at the park.) Crusher: Over here, Pickle! Toss it to me! Pickle: Okay, big guy! (tosses it) (Crusher trips while trying to catch it.) Crusher: (mumbles) Blaze: (laughs and faces the viewer) Hey! I'm Blaze. And I'm playing ball in the park with my friends. (Pickle and Crusher wave.) (Suddenly, a jingling is heard.) Pickle: Huh. Anyone else ''hear that? ''(Ziriza and her sister, Erina, the firefox, come out of the bushes.) AJ: Blaze, look! It's Ziriza! Pickle: And her sister, Erina! Erina: Hey, guys! We were wondering if you could help us with a slight problem. Crusher: (stands up) What kind of 'slight problem'? Ziriza: It's...uh...kind hard to-- (a bunch of ice comes out of her paws) AGH!! Blaze: Ziriza, is everything okay? Ziriza: The truth is, Blaze, my magic is totally getting out of control. And, I don't know why. (More magic comes out of her paws and flies all over the place.) Crusher: AGHHHH!! Pickle: Whoa-ho-ho! Blaze: Everyone, take cover! Erina, make a heat dome around us! (Erina does so, and everyone ducks for the worst; a moment later, Crusher opens his eyes.) Crusher: Is...is it over? AJ: I think so. Erina: Releasing the heat dome. (The red dome vanishes.) Crusher, Blaze, AJ, Pickle, Foxes: (gasps) (They see...) Blaze: Gaskets! The whole city's frozen solid! Pickle: (bangs his tire on a frozen flower, and it shatters) Uh...everything's kinda shattering easy. Ziriza: Oh... this is all my fault! (whimpers) AJ: (pets her) It's okay, Ziriza. It was an accident. Erina: Yeah, sis. I'm sure the ForeverFlame can undo this. Pickle: That magic flame you told us about? Erina: The very one. Blaze: And I know just the power that can get us to it; robot power! Pickle and Erina: YAY!! Ziriza: Wahoo! Crusher: Uh, Blaze? You do realize I haven't been a robot yet, right? Blaze: Sure I do. It'll be just fine. Crusher: Okay...I'll do it! (Everything around them turns to a blue grid; Blaze projects the robot model with his foglights.) Blaze: First, our robot's gonna need two powerful legs. To design the robot legs, say "Robot legs." Robot legs! (Robot legs materialize.) Ziriza: Now, let's add the robot body. To add the robot body, say "Robot body." Robot body! (Robot body materializes.) Erina: Now, the only thing we need are 2 arms. To design the robot arms, say "Robot arms." Robot arms! (Robot arms materialize.) Erina: All right, boys, the transformation is yours! (AJ boards Blaze.) Blaze: Follow me, guys! (Blaze, Crusher, and Pickle charge and transform.) Blaze: Yeah-heh-heh! Pickle: WHEE-HEE-HEE! Crusher: Whoa! Ziriza: You guys look amazing! Crusher: (looks himself over) Huh, I DO look awesome. (Blaze lets Ziriza climb into his passenger seat and Crusher lets Erina on his shoulder.) Erina: Come on, guys! The ForeverFlame is that way! (points to the snowy mountains) Ziriza: Robot... All: POWER!!! (The three robots set off; travel song starts.) Blaze and AJ: Robot power Blaze: We're engineered for awesome Got all the best technology Processing lots of data With our computer circuitry AJ: So, let's get excited (Come on!) We're programmed for fun And to get the job done (Whoaaaaa....) Blaze and AJ: Robot power Robot, yea-ah (Yeah!) You know we've got robot power You know we've got robot...power! (Yeah!) Robot power (Yeah!) Robot...power! (Song ends; they arrive in the snowy mountains.) Pickle: So, uh...how do we get to the ForeverFlame, again? Ziriza: No problem, I have a map. Crusher: Wow. You came prepared! (She takes out a blue piece of paper.) Ziriza: All right. The first place we have to go is...Blizzard Canyon! Yes! AJ: What's Blizzard Canyon? Ziriza: Oh, Blizzard Canyon is the best place ever! You get to go through a canyon with blinding snow coming at you and winds up to a gazillion miles an hour!! Sounds fun, huh? (Crusher and Blaze give each other worried looks.) Crusher: Uh...sure. Sounds fun! Erina: Really? (Ziriza climbs down.) Ziriza: Follow me! I'll lead the way. (The three robots follow the small fox.) Erina: Uh...Blaze? I'm a little nervous about going through Blizzard Canyon. We Firefoxes don't do too well when we're in totally cold environments. Blaze: Don't worry, you can stick with me and AJ. Here, hop in. (Erina jumps into the passenger seat. Ziriza stops them.) Ziriza: Here we are, guys; Blizzard Canyon! (Up ahead is a canyon surrounded by black snow storm clouds.) Crusher: Okay, having second thoughts. Ziriza: Don't worry, guys. Just stick together and we'll be fine. Crusher: Good idea. Well, here goes. (They go in.) Pickle: Whoa-oa-oa-oa! Wind's getting a little rough! Ziriza: Hang on, everyone! (Everyone ducks down, commercial break; the canyon is covered in snow as Blaze jumps out of a snow pile.) Blaze: Whoa, that was some storm. AJ: You okay, Erina? Erina: I'm good. Wait...where are the others? Crusher: (in distance:) BLAZE!! Ziriza: (in distance) WE'RE TRAPPED UNDER ALL THE SNOW!! Blaze: Don't worry, guys! We'll find you! Crusher, can you tell us a clue so we can figure out where you are? Crusher: (in distance:) Uh, let's see. I know! I'm in the snow pile next to a big green rock! Blaze: (to the viewer:) Let's look for him. (Cut to a canyon wall.) Blaze: Where do you see a snow pile next to a big green rock? (Viewer responds; snow pile lights up.) Blaze: Right there, yeah! (He runs over to the snow pile and pulls Crusher out.) Crusher: Phew...thanks, Blaze. I thought I was gonna freeze under there! Pickle: (in distance) GUYS!!! OVER HERE!!! AJ: That sounds like Pickle! Pickle: (in distance) I'm under a snow pile next to a tree! Blaze: Where do you see a snow pile that's under a tree? (Viewer responds; snow pile lights up.) Blaze: Yeah! (He goes over and pulls Pickle out.) Pickle: (shivers) That snow's cold! Crusher, Blaze, Erina, Pickle, and AJ: (laugh) Erina: We just have to find Ziriza. Ziriza: (in distance) BLAZE!! DO YOU MIND HURRYING?!!! AJ: Don't worry, Ziriza! We'll find you! Erina: Can you tell us where you are? Ziriza: I'm in the snow pile that's closest to a frozen river! Blaze: Where do you see the snow pile that's closest to a frozen river? (Viewer responds; snow pile lights up.) Blaze: Right there! Come on, robots! Let's dig her out! (Crusher, Pickle and Blaze dig until Ziriza crawls out.) Erina: Are you okay, sis? Ziriza: Yeah. I heard of popsicles, but I've never heard of fox-icles! All: (laugh) Category:Blog posts